stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadowstar Station (SFR-721)
Shadowstar Station (SFR-721) (also known as Station Salem-One) was a facility active from the late 23rd century to the early 25th century, though it was briefly abandoned in the mid-24th century. It was a modified Salem-class space station located near both the Klingon Empire and the Romulan Star Empire ( ). In late 2286, Space Station Shadowstar's construction was authorized by the Federation Council's Military Staff Committee. Its design was based on the Salem-class station (most of which mark the perimeter of Tholian space); one of its contractors mistakenly referred to the station in media interviews as Station Salem-One, which leads to confusion on a few occasions. ( : Timeline) The station's original raison d’être was to serve as primary customs house for commercial traffic in and out of Triangle space. Years later, it would serve as a coordination center for at least one Starfleet Intelligence operation and then as headquarters for a flight test team. 23rd century The station was commissioned in May, 2287; her first commander was Vice Admiral Melissa Sturdevant; her first executive officer was Rear Admiral Nikolai Barstow. The destroyer was assigned to the sector that included the station and the Beta Miranda system. The Starfleet Intelligence operation known as Operation Blackjack was coordinated from Shadowstar Station (Star Trek: Avenger: "Belonging") from 2288 to 2289. It was considered a successful mission, despite the loss of 60% of the Starfleet personnel assigned to it ( : Operation Blackjack). After the conclusion of Operation Blackjack, Barstow succeeded Sturdevant as commanding officer of the station. In 2293, the tactical frigate , commanded by Capt. Gita Divakuruni, was assigned to supplement the perimeter action ships in Shadowstar's sector. Officers from the , and about 30 vessels traveled to Shadowstar Station in 2296 for an installation ceremony for the flight test team's new commanding officer. ( : "Pomp and Circumstantial Evidence") 24th century In 2354, the station was attacked by the Tholians. Among the Federation starships present at the station were the exploration cruiser (USS Cheyenne Operations Manual) and the heavy cruiser USS Waldheim. Andreas Kitabatu al-'Qalb’s wife, Shoshana ben Eliezer, was one of many casualties in the attack. 2373: visited Shadowstar Station, with Cmdr. Celton Vercingeterix and Lt. Commander T'Makk Dogg as its away team. An unspecified incident — involving Romulans, waitresses and a glass of water — happened, but the two are successful in making it look like a Shadowstar senior officer did it. (Star Trek: New Horizons: "Rix"; Star Trek: New Horizons: "Dogg". It is not known if this event takes place before the outbreak of war with the Dominion.) In February 2374, the docked at Shadowstar Station to pick up medical supplies and Lt. Commander Mike Jeffries before departing for Codis Nu IV. (Star Trek: Transcendence: "Transcendence") 1356th Tactical Fighter Wing Embarked on Shadowstar was several squadrons of fightercraft, including those of the , and . Officers, Crew and Civilians * Nikolai Barstow - executive officer (2287-89), commanding officer (2289-?) * Alcibiades Boone - wing commander, 1356th Tactical Fighter Wing (?-2296) * Sarah Delacroix - commanding officer, Turquoise Squadron (2294-?) * Thom D'Gron - wing commander, 1356th Tactical Fighter Wing (2296-?) * Antoinette Durand - astrophysicist * Avram ben Eliezer - rabbi * Marlaina Farpoint - medical officer * Elisabeth Halloway - aide-de-camp to Admiral Barstow * Claire Kaminski, public affairs officer * Winifred Lawrence, JAG officer (2294-?) * Martin LiBrandi, pastor, St. Joseph's of Cupertino * Samantha McHugh, psychiatric resident * N'ssit - commanding officer, Terracotta Squadron (2294-?) * David Paris, Jr. - commanding officer, Ecru Squadron (2291-?) * Alicia Riyadhi - operations officer * Antonia Sawalha - engineering officer (2295-?) * Linda Stevenson - administrative officer (2296-?) * Melissa Sturdevant - commanding officer (2287-89) * T'Kava - executive officer (2290's) * Hadrian Velasco - security officer * Kate West - junior communications officer * Carolyn Wisnumurti - chief administrative officer Background Shadowstar Station was briefly a chapter of Starfleet International in the mid-1990s. External links * Shanks, Don W. USS Cheyenne Operations Manual. Nightmare Distribution, 1995. Category:Federation starbases Category:Space stations Category:Star Trek: Avenger Category:Star Trek: Malverne Category:Star Trek: Shadowstar Station Category:Star Trek: Accord Category:Starfleet International Fan Association